


Bandaged and Broken

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just really love Kix, I will make you cry, and honestly all clones, i am bad at tagging, the usual tags apply here, this is going to be yet another self serving fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: The Auxiliary is overrun with requests for medics. In particular the 501st is always in need of extra hands. Given the proper training it is only right that you take the position. However, you soon find that there is an unexpected perk of working in the 501st MedBay. A certain clone medic proves to be.... just what the doctor ordered
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix & Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/You
Series: Catastrophe Clones [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Comments: 76
Kudos: 44





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO
> 
> Here I am back at it again with another clone fic :P 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts I love the feedbacK!

Waiting on assignments was the single worst part of being a part of the Auxiliary. Watching as my friend made her way to meet with the CO, I found that I had lost my appetite. I was nervous about the assignments given how competitive this cycle had been. I was fortunate enough to have chosen medic from the beginning but I was concerned about my final placement given just how smart some of the people I had come into contact with had been.

As I was silently contemplating the complexities of the Aux, a woman came to stand before me. Banks crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk.

“Still waiting on assignment,” she asked smugly. I rolled my eyes, suddenly missing the friend I had just parted with. She would have knocked Banks down into her place real quickly if she saw the disrespect I was receiving. 

“Who are they shipping you off to,” I snapped, already irritated with the disrespectful woman’s presence. She simply smiled. 

“I will be working under Commander Bly,” she smiled widely. I laughed at this silently pleased I would not share an assignment with Banks. The 327th was one of the few units who did not have a request out for medics given their low injury rate. Across the room, the same Co who had pulled my friend aside returned, holding a pamphlet. 

“Medic (Y/L/N), he called,” I tossed a halfhearted wave over my shoulder towards Banks before running towards the CO. I skid to a stop in front of him, nearly knocking myself over in the process. The CO simply rolled his eyes, used to my clumsy behavior. 

“You have an assignment,” he said simply, not bothering to lead me away from the mess hall. I smiled widely, already mentally thinking through all the skills I would be practicing in the field. 

“Where am I going, sir,’ I asked, visibly excited. 

“501st, under General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano,” he said simply. “You leave in a standard hour.”

“Thank you, sir” I smiled. 

“Dismissed,” he snapped. I turned on my heel all but running towards the barracks. When I arrived my friend was already packing her belongings. 

“Where are you going,” I asked, dropping down beside her. My friend turned from her small bag, looking upset. 

“104th,” she said softly. “They’re testing me.” I gasped at this, being the Civilian Coordinator for Wolffe sounded like an absolute nightmare compared to the other available commanders. 

“If anyone can do it, it’s you,” I said simply. My friend nodded before asking me the same question I had asked her. 

“501st, I am supposed to report to CT- 6116 for my duties,” I said excitedly, reading off my paperwork. We continued packing in silence, my friend obviously distressed by the fact that her assignment was less than ideal. We separated at the door of the barracks, her unit already ready for her. I sighed and made my way towards the landing platform, knowing that I was in for an adventure. 

A lone clone dressed in blue stood waiting for me, He waved once as I approached. 

“Are you the new medic,” he asked, noting the medical sigils on my uniform. I nodded. 

“The name’s (Y/N),” I smiled. 

“I’m Tup,” the clone offered, taking my bag from my hand. “Kix asked me to pick you up since the MedBay is a bit crowded at the moment. I smiled at this, following the clone onto the waiting transport. Tup talked for the entirety of our journey, only pausing to allow me a moment to offer my own stories and experiences. 

“My paperwork says that I am supposed to report to CT-6116,” I said as we approached the waiting Resolute. Tup laughed at this. 

“A word of advice,” he said, still laughing. “Most of us don’t go by our numbers. CT-6116 is Kix. You’ll like him, he’s shy like you.”

“I am not shy,” I snapped, before sighing. Tup had me pegged completely. Things began to move quickly from there. Tup all but ran me to the MedBay, informing me that half of the Legion had just returned from a mission on a water based planet and many were injured. I nodded to this, mentally preparing to get thrown into things rather quickly. 

The MedBay was swarming with activity. Injured trupiers lied on every available bed. As we entered a lone clone was running between beds. THe man paused for a moment, his eyes catching my own. 

“Are you the new Aux Medic,” he asked as he injected a clone with bacta. I nodded. 

“My name is-”

“Time for introductions later, I have a man on bed three who needs a bacta-patch on his wound immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” I saluted before jogging over to the bed and beginning to work. Moving quickly I began patching up any clone I could get my hands on, using the knowledge I had gotten from the Aux to guide me. 

It felt kike minutes, but was likely closer to hours when the last of the clones were treated, his wounds settling as I carefully dressed them. Kix turned from his final patient, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Sorry about that, the name’s Kix,” he smiled offering me his hand. 

“I’m-”

“Doc,” the clone I had just treated shouted from his bed. “I need you again.”

“Apparently, you’re Doc now,” Kix laughed, following me towards the groaning man. I laughed at this. 

“Not the worst name I’ve ever been called,” I smiled. Kix nodded to this. 

“You work fast,” he noted, watching as I adjusted the man’s injured arm. “You might just be able to keep up around here.”

“I intend on it,” I laughed again, straightening up. Kix eyes me for a moment, tilting his head slightly as he observed me. 

“Well, Doc, I suppose I should show you around your new home,” he smiled widely, offering me his arm. “You’ll be sick of it by the week’s end.”


	2. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this new work! I have such a love for Kix and felt that he needed something special since his tag is so short 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)

Kix lead me through the MedBay quickly, showing me where he kept the majority of the supplies when there was not an emergency as I had experienced upon arrival.He showed me everything he could think of before finally pausing at the front of the MedBay,

“So Doc, any questions,” he smiled, tilting his head slightly. I paused for a moment thinking about the tour I had just received. 

“I suppose my main question is how is the work split up around here,” I asked after a moment. From what I had seen, there were no other dedicated medics in the area. Kix laughed at this, gesturing wildly around us. 

“The split is basically whoever gets to the bedside first has the patient,” he chuckled. “It’s a bit short handed around here, we run a bare bones operation most of the time.”

“Are there any other medics,” I asked, noting that nearly every bed in the room was filled. Kix shrugged. 

“Well, I have you and a few guys that help out between missions, but no I am the only medic,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, you get used to the chaos.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me,” I smiled. “I thrive in the chaos.” Kix shook his head, rubbing his hand across his obviously recently shaven head. The aurebesh of his tatto was obviously fresh, from the slightly raised skin surrounding it. 

“Oh, I was not worried about that at all,” Kix smiled, offering me his arm once again. “We got to watch your practical examination video before confirming the assignment.”

“Excuse me,” I paused for a moment. The practical examination was about a week ago. There were three simulated patients who needed to be properly triaged and treated within the hour. Due to the random generation software they used in making the exam, I had received three trauma cases all requiring immediate attention. My practical had been an absolute nightmare. Even mt CO had called it unfair. 

“Yeah, we get sent the videos to check for best fit,” Kix explained. “The Captain was very impressed with the way you handled the two head injuries.”

“It was the skull fracture that nearly caused me to fail,” I sighed. “I must say that was not my best show, I am surprised you picked me.” Kix laughed loudly at this, pausing our walk as he hunched forward slightly. 

“Doc, you had the best run we had ever seen,” he chuckled. “We actually had to call in favors to get you over some of the other units.”

“Well, now you know I have to ask who else requested me,” I smiled. Kix shook his head at me. 

“I’ll tell you once we secure you for a full contract,” he promised, leading me further from the MedBay. Together we paused in front of a small door. 

“Due to the fact you’re our only Aux personnel at the moment, you have private quarters,” Kix smiled slightly. “The General asked that you be given one of the rooms closest to the MedBay. I hope that’s alright.” 

“That is very kind of the General,” I smiled. 

“Code is 6116, but you can change it at any time,” Kix explained. I nodded along, knowing I likely would not change it. Kix paused for a moment standing beside me before sighing. He quickly looked at his comm link.

“Jesse is currently watching over the MedBay, we should grab some grub while we can,” Kix said softly. “I’m going to need your help for the night, if you’re up for it.”

“Of course,” I smiled. “I’m glad I pack lightly, I’m ready to go.” Kix laughed at this, gesturing to me to walk with him back the way we had come. We moved quickly through the halls. Many of the men who passed us barely seemed to notice me beside Kix. I was grateful, a new face caused far too much attention for my liking. I much preferred being a regular part of the terrain. It made both doing my job and remaining calm much more comfortable. 

“So,” Kix started conversationally. “I have to say, I’m surprised someone like you decided to become a medic.”

“Someone like me,” I questioned raising my eyebrow at the clone. Kix visibly blushed at this, his eyes flashing to me briefly as he stumbled through his response. 

“I just meant- uh- well-”

“It’s alright,” I laughed, realizing I had flustered the man without even trying. “I know I don’t fit the stereotype.”

“I just meant that you are very attr-”

“No need to explain,” I said briefly, growing uncomfortable with the conversation. “I used to be a nurse back on Coruscant before the war. I worked trauma on the medical base.”

“Not exciting enough for you,” Kix asked with a small laugh, obviously grateful for the change in topic. I nodded.

“I felt I could do more than piece Senators and their children back together after they recklessly risked their lives,” I laughed. “Besides , the Aux is simply too good to pass up.” Kix nodded but sadi nothing in response. We continued walking in silence, though I found that it was not uncomfortable.

We finally stopped in front of two large white metal doors. The loud rumble of conversation came from the other side. 

“Welcome to the mess,” Kix shrugged. “A word of warning, if its hot, it is likely inedible.” I shook my head at this. 

“Can’t be worse than the food in training,” I shrugged. “My friend once found the finger of a gauntlet in her bantha stew.”

“My question is, did she eat it and is she still alive,” Kix asked, opening the door for me. I threw my head back and laughed at this, remembering the look of determination she had while forcing herself to eat both her own portion and my own that night. 

“She actually ate more than a traditional serving and still managed to destroy all of us on the training course the next day.” Kix laughed at that, handing me a tray before taking one for himself. 

“Is she a medic, maybe I should request her next,” Kix laughed. I shook my head. 

“Coordinator for the 104th as of this morning,:” I smiled, loading up my tray as we chatted. Kix paused at this.

“Wolffe is going to have his work cut out for him,” Kix said softly. Together we walked towards an open table, throwing our trays across from one another before sliding into place. 

There was a commotion from behind us as we sat. 

“Kix,” a clone shouted. “You didn’t tell me the new doc was hot.” Kix groaned next to me. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” he said softly, looking over my shoulder. I blushed at this as Kix seemed to realize his words, turning a bright shade of red as the clone behind me chuckled, pulling out the chair beside me. 

“Well, what’s your name,” the man asked turning fully to face me. 

“Doc,” Kix answered for me, glaring at the man. “She’s our new aux medic.”

“Ah, so I’ll be seeing you often,” the man winked. I blushed again, growing slightly uncomfortable under the man’s eye. 

“You’re supposed to be watching the MedBay,” KIx snapped at the man. 

“They’re all asleep,” Jesse snapped in response. “Besides, Fives told me he would handle it while I came to meet-”

“You left Fives in charge,” Kix snapped, launching himself to his feet. From his panicked look I could tell that was something to be concerned about. With a last bite I rose as well, nearly running to keep up with Kix.


	3. Cells at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have ben really been enjoying the change of pace of this pic and the more lighthearted nature of it, I hope you all feel similarly 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts

Kix did not look back or even slow as we exited the mess. I ran after him, silently cursing that I had not taken the daily runs in training more seriously. The other medics and I had often barely finished in time, finding it more worthwhile to conserve energy and watch the overachievers compete with one another. 

There was a loud crash from the MedBay as we approached. Kix cursed and shoved the doors open, coming face to face with another clone. I scurried behind him, growing curious about what had occurred in our brief absence. 

The clone was holding two syringes in front of him, before holding them out to Kix. The man had a large number five tattooed on his temple. He smiled widely at Kix. Eyeing the medic, I noticed he did not appear irritated as I expected, but rather amused. 

The 501st was a strange group, of that I was sure. 

“New record,” the new clone smiled. Behind me the doors slammed open again. 

“What was the time,” Jesse panted, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“Nineteen seconds,” Fives said with a low whistle. “Showing off with the new girl are we?”

“Fives,” Kix all but growled, grabbing the man by his ear and pulling him away from the cart he had been standing next to. Kix gestured with his head towards the exposed needles and I made quick work of securing all of the potentially dangerous instruments. Fives struggled against Kix’s hold once again, somehow managing to kick Jesse in the process. 

The three devolved into a shouting mess, their disagreement growing more physical by the moment. Jesse grabbed at Kix’s head as they devolved. 

For his part, Kix was holding his own, pinning down Fives with minimal effort with one knee while reaching back for Jesse with his now free hands. Fives was slapping at both men, shouting obscenities. 

Across the room one of the men groaned, throwing a pillow over his face. 

“Gentleman,” I said sternly, causing all three to pause in their wrestling match. "This is a MedBay not a training room. People are trying to rest here, you should respect that.”

“Oh, look what we have here,” Fives smiled widely, barely pausing in his wrestling match. “Doc’s got a temper.”

“She’s right,” Kix snapped, releasing his brother and straightening his armor. The two still hung on him as he rose, making eye contact with me. He smiled, a crooked almost embarrassed look, that highlighted the slight Redding in his cheeks. “The two of you should know better.” This caused the other two to huff in righteous indignation. Jesse removed himself from his brothers with a glare as Fives slowly pulled himself to his knees. I simply raised my eyebrow once again at the men, causing them to shrink back slightly.

“Well, if Kix ever lets you out of here-” Fives started. Beside him, Kix groaned, showing his brother's shoulder in an attempt to remove him from the MedBay.

“She would not want to spend time with the likes of you,” Kix snapped, managing to kick both clones out of the room. He sighed as the doors closed behind them. 

“They’re something else,” I chuckled. Kix groaned, turning slowly back to me. His eyes shone with humor despite the fact that he had been irritated just moments before. He ran his hand over his head once again. He had obviously had very full hair at some point, if the tick was as habitual as it seemed. 

“Just wait, if Fives ever comes in with either Echo or Tup-”

“Did someone say Echo,” Fives shouted throught the door. I laughed, quickly throwing my hand over my mouth. 

“Who is Echo,” I asked, already fearing the answer. Kix sighed. 

“He’s Fives’ right hand,” he sighed. “Basically, take exactly what you just saw, and then have them actually know and pretend to care about the regulations.”

“So chaotic,” I said simply. Kix nodded. 

“Ther eis a lot of that around here,” he chuckled, looking over at his desk. “Which reminds me, I need to call the Captain, can you do some rounds?” 

“On it, boss,” I smiled, turning on my heel. Moving slowly, I began checking the vitals of each man as I passed them by. I became enraptured in my work, meticulously making sure each man was on the mend. I found peace in the way the pieces fell together as I worked. 

A bacta patch here.

Some stitches there. 

It all made sense in a way most other things in the world did not. 

I barely even noticed when I had finally made it back to the front of the MedBay. Kix was still on his comm link, arguing with the man on the other end.

“Sir, you need someone to look at your hand,” Kix snapped. On the other hand ther ewas a grumble. Kix glared as the hologram as it disappeared. 

“All is in order,” I said handing him a chart. “Do you need to go handle that?”

“He’ll show, he knows he needs to come greet the new Aux anyway,” Kix leaned back in his chair, flipping through my notes.

“Only comment I have is that you’re going to want to know names around her sooner rather than later,’ he smiled, flipping through the pages. “I have no idea what people’s CT numbers are anymore.”

“Sorry about that, sir,” I shrugged. Kix laughed at this, seemingly finding my obvious nervousness amusing.

“Alright, some ground rules,” he chuckled, gesturing to me to take a seat. “Rule number one, we’re equals, I’m Kix and you’re Doc.”

I nodded my understanding at this, silently pleased to have found assignment with such an easygoing supervisor.

“Rule number two, if anyone disrespects your authority, you tell me and I will handle it, no questions asked,” Kix smiled at this. “That includes the Captain.”

“But-”

“In regards to the health of the men, inclusing Rex, I and by extension you outrank everyone,: Kix smiled. “Reminding Rex is an unexpected perk.”

“Understood,” I laughed, silently pleased to have such designation. 

“Final rule is that you can come to me about anything,” Kix said slowly. “Things can get tough around here and sometimes the men forget their place, myself included. If there is ever anything-”

“Thank you,” I said cutting off Kix. “I hope to not need to come to you about such matters, but I appreciate the opportunity for open communication.” Kix smiled at this. THe door to the MedBay slammed open, to reveal an incredibly irate Captain. 

“Kix, this is a waste of time, supplies and energy,: he snapped, coming to stand with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I noted he pointedly covered his domincant hand. 

“Captain-”

“I am only here to greet the new medic,” Rex continued. “USe the supplies you are trying to waste on em on someone else.”

“You’re hiding your injury,” I interrupted the Captain. This caused his to falter for a moment. 

“I’m fine-”

“You punched another droid,” Kix retorted, his eyes narrowing.

‘The key word being another,” Rex snapped. 

“Sir, with respect-”

“I swear Kix, if you say that you outrank me one more time-”

“Then I’ll say it, in regards to the health of the men-” I started

“-incluig you-” Kix picked up, with a smile in my direction.

“We outrank you,” we finished together. Rex sighed, but uncrossed his arms. 

“Having two of you is going to be a real issue,” he snapped, extending his arm towards Kix. The clone moved quickly and silently, assessing the damage to his hand before healing it.

“You’ll learn to love it,” Kix sighed, pushing Rex’s freshly bandaged hand back at him. The Captain had barely finished speaking when his comm link sounded. He raised an eyebrow at the call. 

“Senate chambers,” he grunted, eyeing Kix. “I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.”


	4. End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> I got super inspired about this fic today so here's a surprise update :) 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!

To say that I was grateful that Kix was only needed for a short while at the Senate was an understatement. Luckily, the call on that day was just a small issue between a bounty hunter and the Umbaran senator. 

The bigger more detrimental call from the Senate was still well over a week away. In hindsight, the trial run is truly what saved me when Kix would leave for the two months he was assigned to the Senator of Batuu's protection detail. 

This particular mission, was honestly a waste of all of our time. I was grateful though in that the issue did not become extended as I soon realized for all my training I was nowhere near prepared to handle the MedBay on my own.

The moment that Kix left me to work in the MedBay, every single injured man began calling for help. I had never heard so many call buttons go off at the same time. I began running between patients as quickly as my legs could carry me, only pausing to check charts.

For the most part, the clones were incredibly kind to me as I worked, introducing themselves as I worked and filling me in on the dramatics of the unit. In particular, they all appeared to be fond of Kix. More than one informed me that he needed a girl in his life, which made me smile. 

"He benches more than any of us," one clone informed me. "Puts Rex to shame." 

"I hear they modified his anatomy-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," I chucked, injecting his Bacta. 

After what felt like hours, Kix finally returned, walking alongside Fives and another clone I did not immediately recognize. I was leaning against the wall as one of the men’s Bacta bags was beginning to dry up. As I worked to unhook him, Kix cleared his throat.

“How’s it going here,” he asked, looking around at the completely filled room. I shook my head. 

“Under control,” I sighed, tossing the bag into the hazard bin beside the medic. “Had to pin down-”

“Hardcase,” Kix supplied the name with a slight nod. I smiled 

“-Hardcase in order to administer his Bacta, but otherwise things are looking good.” I smiled widely. Fives whistled low, elbowing Kix.

“She’s gonna give you a run for your money,” he chuckled. Kix glared at Fives for a moment, before gesturing for me to follow him. We made our way towards the far desk,a way from the rest of the clones. 

“Sorry about that,” Kix half smiled at me, running his hand along the side of his shaved head. A habit I noticed he only seemed to have when speaking to me. 

“How was the Senate,” I asked, tilting my head. Kix groaned.

“Luckily, it was mostly handled by the time we got there,” he smiled widely. “The Senators are dramatic, they all call for help at the slightest inconvenience.” I chuckled at this.

“Glad I’ll never have to work with one,” I laughed. Kix shook his head. 

“I promise you, if we ever have to treat a Senator, I will handle it personally,” he joked. I nodded my thanks. “You should probably rest.”

“I’m fine, Kix,” I stifled my growing yawn, realizing that Kix was likely thinking I could not handle myself. The man laughed.

“Doc, your shift is over, let me take care of things for a little but, we can switch off in the morning,” he offered. From across the room there was a resounding crash. Both of us snapped apart, suddenly incredibly aware of how close together we had been standing. Without thinking I moved towards the source of the noise, leaving Kix against the far wall. 

“Hey, Doc,” Fives greeted as he held the broken table in one hand and the wheelbase in the other. “I was just-”

“We wanted to see if we could do what you do,” the other clone smiled widely, his eyes shining. I crossed my arms, my foot instinctively beginning to tap. 

“You do realize you just wasted an entire cart of supplies, correct," I snapped eyeing the two. Fives looked as though he was gulping air whereas the other clone simply nodded. 

“They were, expired, yeah, expired,” he tried. 

“What is your name,” I snapped. Fives laughed. 

“Echo, ma’am,” the new clone winked at me. “A pleasure to be at your service.” 

“Well, Echo,” I snapped. “I expect the two of you to clean that up and find me a new tray.”

“Kix, she’s scary,” Fives yelled over my shoulder. From behind me, I felt a hand gently touch my left shoulder, as Kix came to stand at my side, his glare matching my own. His arm. rested comfortably along my shoulder as he came to my assistance. 

“You heard the Doc,” Kix snapped. “Get on it, before her shift ends.” The two clones began moving quickly, collecting the shattered instruments from the floor. 

“Now,” Kix turned to me, “as I was saying, you’re good to go for the night. You should go unpack, get some rest.”

“Kix, I would rather-”

“They will all still be here in the morning,” he assured me. “I need you at peak ability when we reach Khorm.”

“What do you mean,” I asked, feeling my hands begin to shake. Kix paused at this, obviously picking up on my tension.

“First mission jitters,” Kix asked. I nodded.

“I didn’t realize we would be going somewhere like that so soon-”

“War waits for no one,” Kix shrugged. “Sooner or later we all wind up experiencing it, even if we’re not ready quite yet.” I nodded, accepting the fact that I would need my rest if things were to get more complicated in the coming days. 

“Can you help me find my room,” I asked, yawning slightly. “A lot has happened today and I honestly don’t remember.”

“Of course,” Kix smiled, offering me his arm once again. We passed Echo and Fives as we went, who both paused in their work for a moment. 

“Is he-”

“-he’s making a move.” The two were loud as they discussed us. I rolled my eyes, knowing that they meant well despite how uncomfortable their comments were making me. Kix for his part pointedly ignored them, helping me down the hall without comment. 

“What time do you want me to return tomorrow,” I asked. Kix shrugged. 

“I have Jesse watching the MedBay for the night, just be back at shift change in the morning.” I smiled at this, a full half rotation of sleep sounded like absolute perfection.

“Kix,” I paused, blushing slightly. “Thank you for helping me.’ The clone paused at this. 

“I should have done more, leaving you alone with a full unit isn’t exactly a warm welcome,” Kix sighed. “Usually I make a much better impression on-”

“On who,” I laughed, interrupting him. "Im just Aux." 

“On people I am trying to impress,” Kix laughed. I smiled again, realizing that Kix was trying to flirt with me. 

“Trust me, I am more than impressed,” I laughed, winking at the stunned clone as I closed the door between us.


	5. Field Exercises

Time passed differently on the Resolute. During training I had always woken at first light and slept after night rounds. There had been a schedule to the madness and I had thrived on it.

Kix did not believe in schedules, instead working all hours and only resting for three hour increments. As such, the days quickly blurred together and began to merge into a mess of hours spent treating the countless injured men who seemed to be constantly arriving not he Resolute. In particular, Hardcase, seemed to be in constant need of my assistance. 

"Only the Doc can help me," he groaned one morning, just as I arrived for the morning rotations. Kix was rolling his eyes as he rewrapped his hands, from the explosion he had somehow managed on the flight deck the day before. 

"Hurting yourself for attention is not going to help your case," the medic snapped, seemingly unaware of my return to the floor. "She has higher standards than that."

"Oh, so you want her," Hardcase chuckled, gesturing widely with his hands. "Not in a sharing mood are we?" 

"Shove off," Kix snapped, straightening up and catching my eye with a soft smile. I smiled widely, holding up my hands with the fresh caff he had asked me to grab from the mess hall. 

The days themselves were long, but the hours moved quickly as we worked. There was always someone who needed our help in some way or another. Kix always made a point to force me to take breaks throughout out days, often even going so far as banishing me from a bedside to force me to sleep a bit. It appeared we both had similar work ethics. 

The only major difference between Kix and I was that he was engineered to have the ability to last without rest for longer than me, and I needed to sleep occasionally. 

We landed on Khorm three days later. For the most part the day was the same as the rest of my first week with the 501st. I was up at morning rotation each day and found Kix waiting outside for me each day. Each morning, Kix would hand me a caff along with whatever grab and go item he had found in the Mess Hall. 

We would run discharge as we walked back towards the MedBay. I would eat my food as we walked, listening intently to Kix’s nightly report. Once we arrived in the MedBay, Kix would excuse himself, before his return at lunch time. 

The main difference between the day we arrived on Khorm and the rest of the week was my morning present from Kix. In his arms, he was holding a set of Auxiliary armor, painted white and blue to match the unit. The main difference between my armor and his was the fact I had two shoulder sigils, one the medical cross to match Kix’s and one the Auxiliary markings. 

“Need you protected,” he shrugged, handing me the attire as well as a fresh pair of blacks. “You’re lucky, the standard is bright orange, you’d be a walking target in that garbage. Fives and Echo did the paint job for you last night, I think they even tried to write your name somewhere on there. ”

“Thanks,” I laughed, turning back into my room to change quickly. The armor fit me nearly perfectly. The plastoid pieces fitting together tightly over the standard issue black undersuit. Looking at myself, I could spot no real differences between my armor and Kix's, aside from the additional sigil and the slightly lower quality material mine was made form. I looked like I belonged with the 501st, an observation which pleased me to no end. I held the helmet in my hands for a moment, weighing it before deciding I would wait to try it until later. 

Rejoining Kix, he appeared pleased to see my new attire. He smiled widely, giving me a once over. I did a spin for him, laughing as he appeared stunned at the gesture. 

“You look good, Doc,” he laughed, offering me his own caff. “I don’t have enough hands for two, but I barely drank it and I figured you’d need this today.” I took a swig, grateful that we took our caff the same way. 

“You’re a lifesaver, Kix,” I smiled, coming to stand beside him. He laughed again, throwing his arm across my shoulders. 

Together we worked towards the waiting planet hopper shuttles. Kix positioned us so that he was standing in front of me, forcing me to press my back against the hull. I could barely reach the handles causing Kix to offer me his arm. With his helmet on, it was difficult to judge his expressions, though I figured he would be smiling as he so often did when he would offer me assistance. 

“You can hang onto me,” he offered, as I grabbed his arm, without a second thought. His helmet dipped slightly in a soft nod. I noted that despite the fact he was fully armored, he held himself differently than the soldiers around us. While the others were standing resolutely around, their shoulders squared as they prepared for what was sure to be a difficult day, Kix appeared relaxed. The only tension in his entire body was his arm as it was braced to hold me in place. Otherwise he almost appeared as though he was forcing himself to relax. Though I could not see his face, I could almost imagine his eyes closed as he counted his breaths. A habit I noticed when he was working on particularly high stress injuries. “I won’t let you fall out.” 

“Counting on you,” I smiled, quickly securing my own helmet over my head. I left the visor open while we descended, wanting to see everything of the planet we were approaching. Our descent was quick, the men in our transport all launching themselves forward before the ship had even fully touched down. As they moved, Kix slowly pulled his arm from me, purposely knocking my wind visor down over my face.

"Keep it down, we have a tough terrain to get over," Kix said grabbing both of of MedPacks. He threw his larger one over his shoulder, before holding my strap out to me so I could slide it over my shoulder with ease. I took a deep breath.

"Race you to the tent," I smiled, moving towards the door. Kix shook his head, chuckling softly. He took off in front of me, causing me to scramble behind him onto the slippery terrain outside. Kix and I moved quickly, running across the ice field towards the makeshift medic tent. Along the way Kix would grab brothers who had already been injured, dragging two behind him. 

I attempted to grab a third, but found I could not find the traction to get him moving. Kix paused in front of me. 

"Give him Bacta, I'll send someone to grab him," he shouted over. I nodded once, throwing my bag onto the ground beside me and quickly grabbing the preloaded syringe. Kix nodded again, turning on his heel as he took off once again.

"We'll be back soon," I said softly to the groaning clone. The man laughed, nodding as well as I followed Kix once again. We did not slow until we were under the protective canopy. Kix placed his hand gently upon my shoulder, having heaved both of the clones onto cots for a moment. 

“Now, I know this is supposed to be a safe place, but the Separatists will not hesitate to attack this tent,” he said lowly to me. “If someone tells you to run, you do it, understood?”

“Of course,” I nodded. “But you better be keeping up with me.” Kix did not laugh at this. 

“Doc, I’m a clone, I don’t get to run when things get difficult.” 

“Wait, what,” I asked, pausing to look at Kix for a moment. The man simply shrugged, purposely turning from me. 

“We can discuss clone rights when-” Our conversation was cut short as the command tent erupted into flames in the distance. I gasped as Kix cursed. Immediately, things began to slow down as they only do in an emergency. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. 

It was finally real to me. 

“Captain,” Kix snapped into his comm link. 

“I hear you,” Rex responded immediately.

‘Injuries,” Kix asked, already beginning to gather supplies. I handed him my extra Bacta, earning me a nod of thanks. This had the potential to be catastrophic, if the blast had not been anticipated. 

“I’ll get back to you,” Rex responded. “We may have a civilian coming your way.”

“A civilian,” I asked. Kix shrugged at this. 

“No idea, Doc,” he sighed. “Usually, Aux isn't on the field.

“Auxiliary Commander of the 104th has rebar in her stomach,” Rex snapped into his comm, his tone tense. I gasped, though I honestly was not surprised. It had only been three days and she was already getting herself hurt. 

“Friend of yours," Kix asked. I nodded. 

"Training buddy,” I responded."She carried me though feel exercises more often than I care to admit." Kix nodded, mumbling under his breath, as he handed me back the extra Bacta. 

“Do what you can,” he smiled. “Trial by fire. When she gets here, you can handle it.”

"Of course," I said, turning back to the two clones we had managed to grab. I moved quickly, finding that their injuries were relatively simple. One had a blaster burn across his bicep, which would burn for a while but he Ould survive. The other had a concussion, his eyes wildly searching the room. I set his helmet on the ground beside his cot, quickly cleaning the wound which had resulted from the blow. 

“I’m coming for both of you,” Rex called into the comm. “Call for help.” Kix touched my shoulder once, pulling me from my work. Together we gathered supplies and moved out from under the tent. We both ran towards the transport. Kix paused a the door, allowing me to enter first, before grabbing the handle and my arm as we went towards the coordinates. 

The scene that awaited us was absolutely horrifying. Aux holding pressure on the Commander’s head as Fives attempted to pull her away from the man. She was screaming as he pulled her, prompting Jesse to help him pull her back. The moment she was clear of the body, I raced forward, knowing that the Commander was likely losing blood fast, from the sheer amount of the substance pooling around where my friend had once kneeled.

Kix and I moved in unison, coming to his sides. With one arm, Kix stabilized his head for me, as I reached into my MedPack. The open wound very nearly caused me to heave, the empty socket where his eye once was was profoundly burned. I quickly slapped a BactaPatch over the most gruesome part of the injury, knowing that it would likely do little to help. 

“Saber,” Kix said softly. I nodded reaching into the med pack. Together we administered a double dose of Bacta into his arm. The Commander groaned out a curse, slowing coming to understand what was happening around him. Kix had to all but throw himself on the Commander’s chest as he writhed in pain. I was grateful for his presence of mind, as I began searching for stitches to close the wound. 

“Commander,” I said softly. “Can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Civvie,” he snarled. “Did she hurt-”

“Your Coordinator is alright,” Kix said quickly, moving to lift the Commander onto a gurney. “Wolffe I need to know what happened.”

“Take a wild guess,” he snarled. I nodded already moving to begin stabilizing his body. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rex holding my friend over his shoulder. 

“She’s going into shock,” he explained. I nodded calling for a second gurney. The Commander reached over towards her, and for a moment the two appeared to have a silent conversation. He brushed his hand over the back of her hand, causing me to pause. If the day panned out accordingly, I would be questioning her about the gesture. In that moment, however, she barely seemed to notice. Her blue lips moved rapidly as she was rambling about an eye. Kix quickly loaded both into the waiting ship as the two had injures which surpassed our abilities to fix in the field. A third body was loaded as well. 

Kix and I found ourselves alone after the transport left, collecting our supplies in silence. I noticed my hands were shaking slightly as I collected the discarded bandages around me. I took a deep quivering breath as I counted my supplies. We still had others to help after all. 

‘So, since things have settled down, what do you mean you wouldn't be running with me,” I asked, remembering our conversation from earlier. I did not look up from my bag, instead digging deeper in search of a missing vial. Kix sighed, sitting down heavily upon the ground beside me. 

“Something you should know is that clones are replaceable to the Republic,” he sighed, placing his bucket beside him. “I stay with the men if the tent is under attack because they cn replace me with a moments notice. You need to run because you are a citizen of the Republic, you matter to them and they cannot replace you.”

“Kix,” I said softly. “Do-”

“It’s just a fact,” he sighed. “I don’t matter-”

A sudden urge overtook me, looking at Kix in that moment. Without thinking I walked towards him, a sense of courage coursing through me. I placed my hand on his cheek, angling his head so I could see his face fully. I pressed my lips to his, softly. 

“You matter to me,” I muttered. I felt rather than saw Kix gasp, as his arms wrapped around me, pulling my body against his own as our lips met once again.


	6. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> I am on fire with these updates today! Like damn, go me! This chapter leads directly into the first chapter of Saving the Senator (for some context) so please let me know what you think

Our return to the Resolute was a joyful occasion. Around us, all of the men were cheering and laughing. Somehow, we had managed to make it through the day with limited casualties and even fewer injuries. 

The mission was more than successful and even General Skywalker seemed pleased, high fiving the Captain as he boarded the shuttle.

Some of the men were even singing together, a loud joyfull call and response type of melody which rang across the hangar as we landed. I smiled, the joy contagious despite the fact I was still worried about my friend and her commander. The two had only just arrived on the medical base and I was worried she would have already slipped into shock. 

Kix for his part could not seem to drag himself away from me, even as his brothers cheered at our victory. He kept his hand around me as we descended, even helping me off of the shuttle as the others roared. While the rest of the men were celebrating, Kix appeared content quietly watching. Instead, Kix stood quietly at my side, helping me clear off some of the blood from my completely soiled armour. 

“The two of you need to stop being cute,” Fives yelled over as Kix wiped at my torso. I laughed, pushing at Kix’s hand slightly as he worked. He rolled his eyes. Straightening up, he glared at his brother who was making crude gestures with his hands. Kix visibly cringed as Fives showed him exactly the move he believed would seal the deal. 

“Fives, you keep that up and people are going to question where you learned about such things,” I called over. “I pity the person you even tried that on, I do hope you’re as inexperienced as you look right now.” Fives paled before Echo slapped his shoulder, laughing. 

“She has you there,” he chuckled. Fives rolled his eyes, pushing Echo off. 

“I have been with women,” he informed me, looking wildly around the hangar. 

“That’s what he calls his hand,” Jesse shouted over, laughing. 

“Shut up,” Kix snarled towards his brothers, obviously irritated by the entire situation. I laughed, catching Kix’s shoulder as I wiped at my eyes. 

“Aw, lighten up,” I laughed. Kix sighed, smiling at me as he looked up through his lashes. 

“Yeah, lighten up,” Jesse smiled widely. “Doc’s orders.” 

The day passed relatively quickly after that, everyone seemingly riding the high of such a solid victory. Upon our return to the Medbay, Kix and I looked over the few men who had found themselves injured, sending most back to the barracks within the hour. 

As the MedBay emptied an uncomfortable silence fell between the medic and I. As though we both wanted to talk but neither of us could find the words. Both of us were shy at the best of times and in an uncomfortable situation like the one we found ourselves in it was more of a battle of which would win out social discomfort or romantic tension. Kix and I did not find time to speak about our kiss until much later in the night, as we walked together towards the mess hall. 

The exhaustion from the previous day was finally catching up to me, making me feel considerably less reserved than I usually was. The hall we were walking down was nearly deserted. The majority of the clones were either resting or attending to their duties, leaving Kix and I truly alone for the first time since the half collapsed building. 

“We should probably address-” I began. Kix shook his head, at me, his steps perfectly synchronized with my own. 

“Doc, it’s fine,” he shrugged. ‘We all get caught in the moment, especially in something as high stress as our first true battle experience. We can just frog-”

“I never said I regretted it,” I responded, recognizing his train of thought. Beside me, Kix’s footsteps faltered. “I never said that I wanted to forget it.” 

“You don’t,” he asked, his jaw going slightly slack. I shook my head, as I continued forward, too intent upon the prospect of a warm meal, to fully process what I was saying. 

“Of course not,” I smiled, over my shoulder at him. “I like you, I think that’s been fairly obvious.” 

“Uh, well,” Kix faltered, clearly flustered by my boldness. Usually, I would be horrified with myself, so nonchalantly expressing my feelings, but I found that aboard the Resolute, I was less shy than I ever was back home. It likely helped that I was barely processing my own thoughts, let alone filtering them due to exhaustion. 

We continued to walk in silence while Kix collected himself, clearly processing what I had just said. Unlike me, he appeared fully aware and conscious of his thoughts. I was simply focusing on the smell of food drawing closer with each step. 

“Doc, I, uh, I’m not going to lie to you right now. I like you too but, uh-”

“Kix, it’s not an issue, we don’t need to do anything about it,” I smiled. “Things are complicated-” 

“Oh no,” Kix interrupted me, grabbing my shoulder as he steered me away from the food. “You’re not doing that.” 

“Doing what?”

“Playing what you just said off,” Kix crossed his arms across his chest, with a slight glare. Gently, he grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks just outside of one of the countless supply closets between the MedBay and the mess hall. 

“Kix,” I said softly. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” he responded, his tone growing sharp. “I told you, clones are-” loud footsteps interrupted us. 

‘I think I saw them go this way,” Fives’ loud voice echoed through the deserted hall.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to chase them down like this,” Echo responded, sounding uncertain. “It’s not like we have any real work for them, you’re just prying.”

‘Oh, shut up,” Fives snapped. “I’m going to get even earlier.” Kix groaned, seemingly concerned at the rapid approach of his brothers. Thinking quickly, I punched the code into the supply closet, shoving Kix roughly in front of me. 

We stood close together in the closet, the darkness of the room only adding to the growing tension between us. Kix wrapped his arm around me as he leaned towards the door, effectively pinning me as he attempted to listen to the footsteps. 

“I think they’re gone,” he breathed, relief evident in the way his body relaxed against me. I smiled widely.

“You’re-” my taunt was cut short as Kix pressed his lips against mine. We quickly tangled together, our lips moving in unison. 

Both of us were so distracted by one another that we failed to hear the quiet opening of the door behind us. The bright light of the hall gave way as we tumbled out of the closet, my back hitting the ground as Kix attempted to catch both of us. 

“Well, what do we have here,” Fives smiled widely, standing over us. Kix groaned, attempting to quickly pull himself off of me. Fives tapped his foot beside my head as I sat up. Kix offered me his hand as we both scrambled to our feet. 

“What do you want, Fives,” Kix snapped glaring at his brother. 

“I wanted to check on you two, there seemed to be some tension earlier,” he smiled widely, his eyes flashing between the two of us. “Though that appears to have passed.” 

Kix and I seemed to constantly find one another after that, our mornings together became more drawn out as he found additional reasons to talk to me about anything and everything. We did not discuss the implications of our physical relationship beyond that night. 

We were both content being friends that at times got a bit physical. Like friends, without all of the benefits. Throughout our journey back to Coruscant, for a scheduled leave, Kix and I fell into a comfortable routine of finding one another during the lulls of the day. 

Sometimes we would talk about anything we could think of, other times we would simply make out. I found I liked both activities equally, though actually talking to Kix provided me with a lot of insight into the quiet and rather serious man.I filed all of the information away as quickly as I could get it, knowing that it may help me at some point. 

I learned that he hated eating ration bars to the point where he once attempted to scourge for berries. 

I learned that he often sang the call and response songs the clones enjoyed so much to himself in his bunk at night. 

I learned that he hated swimming and all large bodies of water immensely. 

Our eventual arrival on Coruscant was rather boring in comparison to the action we had only just seen in Khorm. The Resolute had only just docked when we began unloading all of the equipment which needed servicing onto the platforms. The command ship returned to orbit soon after to make room for the next shipment, leaving us with little to do aside from waiting for speeders to the various hotels and barracks the men had chosen for the week. 

Then the call came through. Rex was standing near the front of the cruiser line, his armor still fully intact when the Senators appeared. Immediately the men jumped into action. Jesse, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, and a few others whose names I did not know raced to join Rex.

“Leave is cancelled,” the Captain snapped over his shoulder. The General and Commander raced to join him, the group leaving just as suddenly as the call had come through.


	7. Transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> A bit of a quick update for you all! I think my Saving the Senator and Caring for the Captain readers will recognize these events a but :) 
> 
> As always let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all!

I sighed as I returned to the MedBay. The ride back to the Resolute was rather short and had been entirely filled by complaining clones. Even I found myself saddened by the cancelling of our off time. In the moment, I had not noticed Kix joining the mission. I had been so caught up in my disappointment that I had failed to realize that he had left my side. It was not until I turned to complain to him about the change that I had realized he was gone.

Somehow, that only made it worse. 

I had been looking forward to the few days off. I had even planned on going to get my hair done. Kix and I had actually found a hotel within our price range and had been planning on spending the week together. Dejected, I walked through the empty rows of beds. For the first time since I had arrived on the Resolute, the room appeared too large for what it was. My footsteps echoed off of the walls around me, making me feel as though I was in a cavern instead of the usually hectic MedBay. 

I walked towards the desk Kix and I shared, pulling the chair out with my foot before I threw myself down into it. My armor caused an echo to spread through the space. I began sorting through the papers the medic had left strewn everywhere. He was a complete mess with everything he did. It was as if the Kaminoan's had put all their effort into teaching him how to fix things without any care for the actual bureaucratic processes of an army. From my wrist my comm link sounded once. 

“Remember how I said if we ever had to treat a senator, I would handle it personally,” Kix grumbled into the connection. Smiling I opened the line, pleased to hear from him so soon after his departure. 

“How could I forget,” I laughed, leaning back in the chair. 

“Well, I am dealing with that as we speak,” he laughed. “Senator of Batuu got her ankle snapped like a twig-” I hissed in a breath, knowing just how much an injury like that hurt.

“I’m sure you will be able to hand her off-“

“Not likely,” Kix grimbled. “I’ll fill you in as soon as we return to the Resolute.”

“Sounds like you have a lot to tell me,” I laughed. “I’m in the MedBay whenever you have the time.”

“Why,” Kix asked, his tone shifting “We have no one there and you’re off.”

“Where else would I go,” I smiled, shuffling through his papers. ‘Without you here I finally have time to actually file away some of these charts. You still have reports from the Battle of Geonosis out.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kix snapped. "I have a system.”

"The system is throw it on the desk until it is no longer an issue,” I laughed, pointedly shuffling papers into the call. From the other end there was a shout. "Did Rex really need seven Bacta Patches after Geonosis?"

“I think it was more than that," Kid laughed. While I could not see him, I could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck as he joked with me. "Gotta go. I’ll see you soon. Do not touch those papers.”

“No promises,” I laughed, ending the call. Turning back to the desk, I began sorting our paperwork, noting that Kix did keep very detailed reports despite his aversion to organization. I began shuffling through our order sheets, deciding I would use the cancelled leave time to do a full restock of our nearly constantly depleted supplies. Something I had realized quickly was that the 501st had a very high incidence rate. It was as if they liked giving themselves pointless injuries at times. 

I began sorting through the supplies, taking the time to count and organize each of the bins we used to hold our instruments in the back closet. The quiet work was calming, allowing me to truly process my experiences since my arrival. As a rather introverted individual, I valued any time I could get alone. The one major issue I had with my job was the lack of alone time. I was either treating patients or sleeping. my social interaction energy was beyond exhausted, and it had only been a week. It felt as though a lifetime had passed in a single week, leaving me feeling as though I was significantly older than I actually was. 

“Stop organizing,” Kix shouted in to me.“I thought I told you that I had a system. Where are my reports? I need to know how much Bacta is safe to use on a normie like you.” 

“Kix,” I turned to face the man, nearly dropping a case of Bacta in my haste. “Please, just let me fix this. The dosage is the same, you just need to leave an extra hour between administrations”

“Well, I suppose you’re going to be able to change things to your hearts content after tomorrow,” Kix groaned, finally came into view before leaning against the wall across from me. “New orders.”

“What do you mean,” I asked, placing the bin down on the floor in front of me. I crossed my arms across my chest, tilting my head up to look Kix in the eye. The clone paused for a moment, before sighing. "Please don't tell me that you're being reassigned and leaving me here all by myself to fix Hardcase."

“I cannot give you details,” he said softly, rubbing his hand across his scalp. “But there is a task force leaving in the morning-“

“And you’re going to take care of the Senator,” I guessed, raising my eyebrow. Kix nodded, looking behind him for a moment as though he was concerned with eavesdropping. 

‘It’s my own fault really, I volunteered,” he shrugged. “She’s hurt pretty badly and Captain Rex- well, if looks could kill that woman would be dead by now.”

“I unterstand,” I smiled. “So discrete protection unit, sounds like a vacation to me.” Kix rolled his eyes. 

“I can just tell that this is going to be a nightmare,” he groaned. “I’m already regretting signing on.” 

“I can go,” I offered. Kix shook his head. 

“There is no way I am letting you be alone with Jesse and Fives for who knows how long,” he snapped far too quickly. “As it is they are already-“

“Already what,” I asked. Kix shook his head. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he snapped.

“Tell me,” I said softly. Kix sighed. 

“They may have made some comments about me taking too long, with uh-“

I snorted at this, allowing my arms to drop from my chest. I took a small step closer to the man, noting that he appeared just as nervous as I was.

“They caught us in a supply closet,” I responded. “We make out daily.”

“They seem to think-“

“Kix, Rex thinks the Senator escaped,” Jesse shouted in towards us. “Stop fliriting and help us find her.” Kix groaned, pulling himself off of the wall.

"Impossible," he yelled over to his brother, shooting me a look before jogging out of the closet. I followed closely behind him as he exited into the hall. Kix had only just left when the side door of the MedBay opened and another clone entered. He had no identifying modifications I could see as he approached, looking shiny and new. 

"Can I help you," I called over. The man smiled at me. 

"Can I use the terminal," he asked, gesturing towards the open access port on the far wall. I smiled, realizing the man was likely new if he felt the need to ask.

"Of course, incoming our outgoing," I asked. He paused at this, clearly thrown off by my question. 

"'Uh, outgoing, I need to contact Coruscant," he smiled. "Captain's orders."

"Oh, you'll need my credentials then," I smiled, quickly inputting the numbers Kix had taught me. "You just need to pu tin your own so the-"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," the man interrupted me, quickly moving past me and blocking the screen. I stepped away for a moment, allowing him to send his message. The door opened once again, Kix and Jesse shaking their heads. 

“Sir,I just spoke to Jesse, you do remember she has a broken ankle, right? She can barely walk, let alone escape a destroyer. She probably fell in the room and can’t get herself back up.” Kix laughed. The two appeared to be amused by the situation as they joined me. The clone in the corner looked over his shoulder at us, logging off upon seeing the two clones talking to me. 

"Finish what you needed," I called over. The man nodded once, all but running past us. Jesse eyed him for a moment. 

"Shiny seemed a bit anxious," he observed, watching as he slammed the door behind him.

"I think he was just running behind schedule," I shrugged. The two nodded, accepting my explanation. 

"Well, like I was saying you're going to be on your own for a little while," Kix continued our conversation. I nodded.

"Will I be able to contact you about matters around here," I asked. Kix nodded. 

"I have permission from the Captain for daily updates and reports," he responded, appearing pleased despite the fact I was going to be alone in treating the entire unit. "Echo has also been asked to help you with things to the best of his ability." I nodded at this. 

"You all better go grab soon food," I smiled. "I have a feeling things are about to get interesting."


	8. Chaos

Kix would not allow me to cover the night of the Senator’s in the MedBay stating that the lack of patients meant that I needed to rest. After much arguing and his forcibly disorganizing my hard work in the MedBay. After much loud arguing and more than one clone poking their head in to see what we could possibly be doing, Kix convinced me to walk back to my quarters for the evening. 

“When we get back from this, you and I are going to have to talk,” Kix gasped between kisses. I laughed, pressing my lips against his for what seemed to be the millionth time.

“Let’s worry about it when you get back,” I gasped in response, pulling him closer. The night was far too short for my liking. Kix’s comm link was going off constantly on my bedside table as we finally found private time to relax with one another. 

“Rise and shine we have a transport to catch,” Fives shouted into the link, his voice causing Kix and I to jump, pulling blankets to cover ourselves as though the man was in the room with us. Beside me Kix groaned, rolling over to wrap his arm around my waist. 

“I’m regretting this,” he sighed. I laughed in response,laying back down, my back pressed to his exposed chest. 

“Report to the mess hall in three minutes,” Rex sounded irritated, as though he had also been woken from deep sleep Kix sighed, detangling himself from the bed. He ban pulling together his armor from where it had landed the night before. Kix’s comm link buzzed with conversation from where he had placed it. I sat up slightly in the bed, watching as Kix attempted to pull himself together.

“I’ll check in as much as I can,” he said,” though if you need me you can always reach me either on the private line or through Rex.” I nodded as this, attempting to maintain a straight face as he jumped around the room.

“Your shirt is inside out,” I offered by way of response. Kix sighed, before coming to stand beside me.

“I meant it when I said I want to talk about all of this when I get back,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to my own. I nodded, allowing my eyes to droop shut, the combination of the comfort he provided me and my own exhaustion causing me to nearly fall asleep in the comfortable position. Outside of the door there was a loud shout followed by a barrage of knocks.

“Kix, he said three minutes,” Fives shouted. 

“Just put in his code,” came a reply, moments before the door slammed open revealing two fully armored clones. I shrieked, pulling the blankets ever higher. Both men paused, their helmeted heads snapping between Kix and I.

“Oh-”

“My-”

“If either of you say anything to the Captain, I swear-”

“Get out-”

Kix shoved both men out of the room quickly, shouting a quick goodbye over his shoulder as the three all but ran down the hall towards the mess hall. I wound up allowing myself to fall back asleep in their absence, knowing that Kix would ensure our secret until we figured it out ourselves. 

I woke again to my comm link sounding beside me. 

“Couldn’t stay away now could you,” I laughed, picking up the call. 

“You need to get moving,” he laughed. “Especially if you want caff before change of shift.” I groaned, pulling my shirt over my head. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I scrambled to pull myself together for the day, my usual tight bun giving away to a loose ponytail.

“You really suck” I grunted. Kix simply laughed again, before pausing and letting out a long string of Mando’a curses.

“I need to go speak to the Captain,” he said swiftly, his tone drastically more serious than it had been only a second before. “Make sure you get caff before you go in, talk later.” he hung up abruptly, leaving me feeling as though something dangerous was happening. Exiting my quarters, I slowly made my way towards the MedBay, ignoring Kix’s reminder. 

From that day, the next nearly two months passed uneventfully, every morning I would wake to Kix’s call, his gentle voice asking me about the patients I was treating and if I needed any advice. He would also often talk to me about the injuries of the Senator and the types of supplies she was in need of.

We did not speak of our own relationship with one another, or the way it appeared as though we were both missing one another. Instead, we focused primarily on medical knowledge and small jokes. His time was very limited and the nature of his days secretive, leaving me to supply most of the conversation.

When I was not talking to Kix, I was in the MedBay, treating the various injuries of the clones who returned from assignment alongside General Skywalker. Each day Echo would come sit with me, providing a companion and the occasional muscle when I needed it. 

“Things really never stop around here,” Echo said softly, looking around at my nearly full unit. I sighed, reaching for yet another Bacta patch. Hardcase ws groaning on his cot, a nasty burn across the majority of his chest.

“Not with the likes of Hardcase here,” I sighed. “Kix really needs to hurry back.” 

“Then I’d lose your lovely bedside manner, Doc,” the injured clone managed to groan at me. I chuckled, securing his patch for a moment.

“Oh just wait until he sees the file I’ve been keeping on you,” I smiled down at the man, who simply winked. 

“Ah, don’t want to forget the memories we have now do you,” he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I turned to Echo.

“Any word on where we’re headed,” I asked. The clone shook his head.

“Complete silence, he responded. “All we know is that the General has called for us.”

“Is the lack of communication normal,” I asked softly. Echo shook his head. 

“No.” 

“Are they worried about a-”

“Doc, that’s none of your concern,” he said softly, though he nodded afterwards. Over the course of Kix’s absence, Echo and I had learned to communicate our true meaning to one another without actually saying the words. We were both worried about how long the Batuu Crisis, as we had nicknamed it, was going on. Without stating it, we both suspected that someone on the inside was feeding information. 

As we stood together, I turned my datapad on, showing both of us the news. As we watched, the feed cut to a desert landscape, two hooded figures standing in the center of what appeared to be a town square. 

“Batuu,” Echo said softly. Around the ship, sirens began to sound and clones began running. Echo gripped my shoulder for a minute obviously trying to determine what we should do. 

“Doc, can you take care of things here,” he asked. I nodded once. 

“Don’t I always,” I responded. Echo half smiled at this. 

“I am going to figure out what’s happening, keep the Bay secure, no one in, no one out,” he commanded me. “Once I know what we’re dealing with, I’ll fill you in.” I nodded.

Moving quickly, I secured the MedBay, the blast doors closing around us. I began, rousign patients, calming trying to ascertain who I could evacuate should the need arise. As I worked, many of the clones grew tense, the sirens never once faltering.

One of the sensors on the Blast doors went off, calling me from Hardcase to stand behind my desk once again. 

“I need access to the terminal,” the shiny who had made a habit of utilizing my external communication connection over the past two months demanded. I sighed.

“We are under lockdown orders,” I responded over the intercom. “All communications are through the Bridge.”

“I have direct orders from-”

“What do you think you’re doing,” Echo snapped, coming to stand beside the man. The clone snapped to attention.

“I was just trying to do my job,” the clone responded. Echo sighed, sending the man away, before inputting his code to enter the MedBay. Once the lock caught behind him, Echo all but ran to my side, pulling me into the same supply closet Kix had told me about his mission in.

“There has been a Separatist attack on Batuu,” he said softly. “I just received word that there has also been an invasion on Kamino.”

“Who Kamino,” I asked. Echo groaned, once again looking over his shoulder. 

“It’s where the detail is stationed,” he muttered. “Someone on our end must have told them where Rex and the boys took her.” I nodded at this, horrified at the idea that someone would do such a thing.

“Do you think it's a clone,” I asked, my own voice barely audible. Echo shook his head. 

“Unlikely,” he responded. “We are setting course for Kamino now, we’re going to unload the MedBay and pick up the boys.” I nodded at this, silently pleased at the prospect of seeing Kix again.


	9. Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I do have a slight announcement, I will be taking a couple of days off from writing this week in order to focus on some real like stuff. I hope you all don't mind too much 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts :)

The ride to Kamino was chaotic at the very best. We had so many people coming and going from the Resolute that I truly had no idea what was happening anymore. Clones moved so quickly throughout the ship that it became hazardous to even so much as step away from my desk without Echo clearing a path for me. 

I attempted to comm Kix for information but found that his line was down. I considered calling the captain, but realized that he was likely caught up entirely in the Senator’s issue. Echo and I moved through the MedBay, moving all the men who we could in order to make space for the upcoming events. 

We did not know what was coming, but we both knew that this was not going to end without casualties. We had yet to reach Kamino when the second call came in.

The Senator of Batuu was gone. She had been taken by the Separatists to an unknown location. 

When Echo received the word he cursed, punching the desk in his irritation. 

“This is bad,” he snarled, eyeing me. “When we get to Kamino, things are going to be moving quickly, you stay here.”

“Echo-”

“I’ll send Kix to meet you,” he said swiftly. “You can say hi to your boyfriend-”

“He is not my boyfriend,” I snapped. Echo rolled his eyes.

“The fact you’re wasting time telling me that says way more than you intended,” he shrugged, already turning to leave again. “We landed in fifteen.” I nodded once, decking it would be easier to just go along with whatever it was that my new friend wanted from me. I would convince Kix to help me once he was safely back with me. 

In the end, we did not truly land on Kamino, instead a select group descended in a small planet jumper vessel, leaving me nearly alone in the MedBay for the first time since I learned of Kix’s departure. I did not think much of that fact until later. 

As usual, the shiny stopped by, asking to use the terminal. I shook my head at him.

“General’s orders, no outgoing transmissions until they figure out a plan,” I said simply. The man groaned, clearly irritated buy that fact. 

“I need to inform the General-”

“You can use my personal comm link then,” I snapped, irritated that the man was still insisting. “We are in the middle of a crisis here, I am not going to allow you to break protocol.”

“You’re Aux,’ the man snapped. “You know nothing of our protocol.” I opened my mouth to argue further when a man cleared his throat behind me. Snapping around, I noted Kix looked tired but alert, his hair having grown in over his tattoo since the last time I had seen him. 

“Now,” he snapped towards the clone. “Is that any way to address the woman who will inevitably put you back together?” 

“I-”

“No, I did not think so,” Kix snapped, coming to stand beside me. “Now what message is so important you believe that you can go against protocol?”

“It’s nothing,” snapped the man. He moved quickly, leaving us alone in the MedBay. I groaned. 

“I swear that man is here daily,” I laughed. Kix paused at this for a moment, but said nothing, watching the retreating back of the clone. 

“Jesse, see if there is any record of messages coming from the MedBay,” he snapped into his link. “I think something is going on with one of the shinies.” 

“Roger, roger,” Jesse laughed. “I’ll pass it on to Rex.” 

“What are you thinking,” I asked turning to Kix. He shook his head. 

“Just checking everything,” he smiled at me, turning to face me fully.

“I’ll fill you in on that one,” I nodded, realizing he was likely onto something, whatever his thought was. 

“Doc,” Kix greeted pulling me into a tight hug. He gripped me close for a moment, allowing me to relax into his arms. I sighed with relief, truly happy that he was back. “How goes it in the MedBay?”

“Cleared and ready to go,” I smiled as he returned me to my feet. 

“At least something is consistent,” the medic laughed. “We’re in for a nightmare.”

“Aren’t we always?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Kix laughed. “We have a lot to catch up on.” 

While the Resolute began its journey towards Geonosis, Kix and I sat in the silent MedBay catching up with each other as though no time had passed. He tols me everything about his mission, from the moment the Separatist ship attempted to take out their ship at launch to giving the Senator a sedative the night before. 

He spoke fondly of the woman, saying that she was selfless in all the ways he had expected. From the way he spoke about her, I grew slightly jealous, momentarily forgetting that I had no claim on the man I was speaking to. 

“You sound as though you are in love with her,” I snapped, growing irritated as he discussed how kind she was. Kix paused at this, his brows raising until they nearly disappeared into his hairline.

“Oh,” he said softly, almost laughing as he realized what I was thinking. “A bit jealous?”

“Not in the slightest,’ I responded, rolling my eyes. 

“Well, if she survives this perhaps I will ask to stay in touch with her,” Kix smiled slightly. “She looks a lot like you, you know?” I groaned, pushing off of the desk. Kix caught my arm as I attempted to pass him.

“Doc,: he said softly. “I;m joking, she’s been seeing the Captain.” I laughed at this.

“No way, Captain Regulation is-”

“Yeah, it was really loud in our barracks,” Kis chuckled. “Fives is going to be scarred for life.” 

“Oh,” I said simply, realizing his implication. Kix laughed, pulling me closer to him.

“I would like to have that conversation before we get to Geonosis,” he said softly, his eyes meeting my own. I nodded once. 

‘What do you want to talk about, ‘I asked. Kix sighed. 

“Well, I do not want to go any further in this relationship if-”

“Oh.”

“Please let me finish,” he said quickly. “No jumping to conclusions on me.”

“It’s what I do best,” I said simply. Kix sighed.

‘Fine, well after these past couple of months I realized that I am willing to bend the rules a bit to be with you. I would like for us to be a couple, officially,” Kix was swift in his delivery, his cheeks darkening slightly as he spoke. I paused at his bold statement.

“You mean-”

“I mean official, just me and you,” he said quickly. “If I am going to break the law for this,I want to make sure that you and I are on the same page from the beginning.”

“Kix-”

“I’ve seen what happens when a clone gets into a relationship with someone who doesn't understand. They think its a normal relationship, where you can just break up or make it public.”

“Kix-”

‘We would never be able to publicly be together, but I would do my best to make sure you knew exactly where we stand and where we are heading.”

“Kix-”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don't want this starting off-”

I sighed, pressing my lips against Kix’s to stop him oncoming rant. He pulled back slightly for a moment, clearly caught off guard by my action. I pulled back after a moment.

"I understand the risk and consequences,” I smiled up at the fully blushing man. “I would love to be a couple. We can handle discretion.” Six fully kissed me then, pulling me fully against the cool material of his chest plate. My fingers quickly tangled in his short hair as we kissed, time stopping altogether as we kissed. Someone cleared their throat as we pulled apart.

"Discretion means not making out in the MedBay," Fives grumbled, throwing himself down on one of the open cots. Kix sighed, pulling back from me to glare at his brother. 

"Don't you have something better to do," he snapped. 

"I missed you, two months alone with you wasn't enough," Fives smirked.


	10. Trial by Blaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, I was working on finishing some other works and accidentally let this one slide, here is some fluff for you all!
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts!

Geonosis was as horrific as it had been described to me during training. It was an absolutely disgusting planet of dust and waste. From the moment we arrived in the atmosphere I longed to return to the Resolute. 

“Are you in position,” Kix asked over our shared comm channel. He sounded slightly winded as though he was already in the heat of battle.

“Just got loaded onto the transport,’ I responded, watching as the last of the clones with me entered the hold. “It looks like we are just waiting for clearance.” 

“Remember the plan,” Kix said sternly. “You aren’t getting off that ship no matter what happens.”

“What if we got shot down,” I asked with a laugh. “Can I get out then?’

“Don’t even joke about something like that,’ Kix snapped. “I can’t be worrying about you right now.” 

“Fine,” I laughed. “We have it under control here, I will see you as soon as we have the Senator.” 

I had been placed on the carrier meant to remove Captain Rex and the Senator from the arena, at Kix’s insistence. He was convinced that the Senator would need medical attention after the events of the day. I had not argued with him about the matter, knowing that we had little time for such trivial disagreements.

The Force was not on our side that morning as the ship was shot down the moment we reached the airspace outside of the arena, forcing us to fight our way into the ongoing battle. 

“Doc,” Hardcase snapped over to me, his helmet reflecting painfully bright in the sun. “Stay with me, we’ll get you to the arena.” I nodded once, quickly grabbing as many supplies as I could scavenge from the wreck. Hardcase and I moved quickly, a small group of shinies at our sides as we raced towards the arena. 

Reaching the side, the clones bagan using their gear to scale the side of the structure. I paused for a moment when I realized I lacked any of the necessary equipment for such a task. Hardcase was by my side in a moment. 

“What’s up doc,” he asked. I simply looked up, gesturing with my free hand towards the colossal wall in front of us. 

“No gear,” I sighed. Hardcase laughed before holding his arms out to me. 

“You’re in luck,” he chuckled. “The Captain said I could use one of the jetpacks.” I groaned, but allowed the clone to lift me. 

We were both off again the moment we landed in the arena. Hardcase provided me with cover as I raced towards the scores of fallen clones laying around the dusty space. 

“Cover me,” I shouted towards the man, gesturing towards where I could just barely make out the swirling fabrics I could only assume to be the Senator. “I may be able to get to her and help move her out of the immediate area.” 

Hardcase nodded once, hefting his gun with a grunt. Moving quickly I ran through the battle, administering Bacta as Kix and I had on Khorm. Without thinking I weaved between the bodies of the droids and clones, trying to reach the woman Kix had told me to care for. 

In my desperation, I failed to notice that Hardcase had been cut off by a small group of droids, leaving me completely without protection. Bending down, I pulled the chest plate off of a groaning clone, securing a large patch to his chest without hesitation. 

“I’m going to try and move you,” I said softly, reaching under his arms. As I rose to my feet, my helmet slammed on something hard. Three droids stood over me, their weapons trained directly on my face. 

I groaned, realizing my mistake just as the first droid fired his weapon, a painful blast slamming directly into my shoulder. 

I shrieked as I fell to my knees, gripping the wound. My eyes welled as the droids drew closer, before I forced myself to close them, knowing exactly what was to come for me. Without thinking, I slammed my fist on my comm link, sending out a loud crash to Kix alone. 

“I’m a medic,” I snapped at the battle droids. “Surely, there are laws which-” I never finished my sentence as the droids all moved to fire their weapons, the sound of their joint alerting me to the fact I was going to die. 

Instead of the burn of a blaster tearing through my armor, I heard the sound of metal warping as someone above me grunted from exertion. 

“Doc,” Kix muttered, grabbing me roughly. My eyes shot open as I shrieked again, his hand hitting the open wound on my shoulder. Noticing how hurt I was he pulled back, his helmet flashing in the light. 

“Blaster,” I muttered, my head spinning from the pain. Kix grunted, pulling his own pack loose and injecting me with Bacta.

“You’re not even supposed to be here,” he grumbled, removing the shoulder plate which had taken most of the damage. I hissed in a breath, as the warm air hit the tender skin. Kix did not say anything as he quickly wrapped my arm. He pulled me to my feet after a moment. 

“Go,” he snapped at me. “Get to the catacombs, I’ll bring any injured I can to you.” I nodded once, taking off in the direction he had pointed.

The rest of the battle passed quietly for me, my shoulder forcing me to block out the vast majority of the battle and casualties. When Kix finally came to collect me, I was streaked in dirt and blood, my entire body shaking from exertion and the pain in my arm. Without saying anything, he offered me his arm, leading me to the waiting secondary transport. 

“Where is the-”

“Rex has already brought her back to the Resolute," Kix said softly, leading me to a crate to sit on. “No injuries.”

“Thank the Force,” I said softly. Ki shook his head, gripping a handle above my head as our transport took off. We did not speak again until we arrived in the MedBay. Kix gestured to an empty cot for me.

“I-”

“Doc,” Kix snapped. “Don’t try it.” I nodded once, taking a seat as Kix set to work unwrapping my wound and thoroughly examining it. 

“How bad,” I asked. Kix paused for a moment. 

“Straight through,” he said softly. “You’ll survive but you’ll be out of commission for the next week or so.”

“Not happening,” I snapped. “I’m not leaving you-”

“You won’t be leaving me,” Kix laughed. “You’re staying right here in the MedBay while you heal.”

“We've sent Troopers back with worse injuries than this,” I protested. Kix rolled his eyes at this. 

“Tell me, when did you gain any of the genetic modifications we have for accelerated healing,” he laighed. I sighed, acknowledging his point. I would heal slower than a clone, much to my annoyance. 

“Kix, I don't need to stay here for that long.” 

“Yes, you do.”

“Why?”

“Because, I need to keep a close eye on you but I also have a job to do,” he laughed. “It’s easier if the two things I care most about are located in the same place”

“Aw so you care about me,” I asked, laughing slightly as I batted my eyelashes at the man. Kix began to visibly turn red, rubbing at the back of his neck in discomfort.

“Well,” he said softly, looking over his shoulder at his resting brothers nearby. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” I smiled widely, leaning in closer to Kix. He quickly closed the distance between us, our lips pressing together briefly before he pulled back.

“I’ll stay,” I said softly. “So long as the care is this good.”

“That can be arranged,” Kix smiled widely. “Though we should probably try to find a more private area.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Here's a cute little update for you all! Sorry for how few and far between updates have been as of late! No real excise aside from the fact I usually write these while watching clone wars and I have been on a Marvel binge as of late!
> 
> More updates coming soon!

If I learned anything after the Battle of Geonosis, it was that Kix was a worrier. The man simply could not keep still when I was injured. He did not allow me even a moment of pain, instead constantly doing everything he could to make sure my injury was healed and cared for.

“You know, those are supposed to last for four days after the initial application,” I grumbled when Kix woke me at an ungodly hour to change my Bacta Patch for what felt like the trillionth time. The medic laughed as he secured the electrodes around my shoulder. 

“And you know that they decrease in effectiveness after four hours,” he responded, smiling as he straightened up. 

“You really should be saving the supplies for someone who needs it-”

“Don’t start with that again,”Kix grumbled, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “I turned down a week long leave in order to make sure that you healed properly.” I rolled my eyes at this, but found myself smiling at the reminder.

“You just wanted to avoid captain grumpy pants,” I laughed,elbowing him slightly with my good arm. Kix simply held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“I mean,” he paused for a moment, chuckling lowly under his breath. “You’re not wrong.” 

Our days continued in a similar manner. Kix would dote like a mother hen and I would complain and try to help him around the MedBay. I found that being a patient did not suit me well and left me feeling anxious and fidgety, as though I was procrastinating.

After the first four days of torturing Kix by cleaning up his piles of files, Captain Rex sent word to him to bring me with him to the Coruscant surface. According to him, the General felt that both Kix and I had earned leave time due to the Batuu Crisis. AS we were leaving Echo waved at me, smiling knowingly. 

“Behave yourselves,” he laughed, as Kix loaded me into the waiting shuttle. I rolled my eyes, as Kix glared at his brother. 

“Why do I have the feeling that he is far too comfortable with you now,” Kix asked as we began our journey to the surface. I shrugged slightly, my shoulder still incredibly tight. AS I winced, Kix shot me a look. 

“You left me with him, “I laughed, trying to play off the pain. Kix glared, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“First off, you really need to stop pretending you’re healed, I know you’re going to take longer than a clone to be back to yourself, just be honest with me,” he snapped. “Second, please don;t tell me you’ve befriended the evil one?”

“I thought Fives was the evil one,” I asked. Kix shook his head. 

“Fives is obnoxious,” he explained. “Echo is sneaky, he knows exactly what the regulations are and how to use them to his advantage.”

“Well, I like him,” I smiled. “He was very helpful when you were gone and I had to run the MedBay all by myself.” Kix groaned.

“When we get back I am going to have to make sure he didn’t ruin anything,” Kix grumbled,mostly to himself. 

“He just helped me clean,” I laughed. Kix threw his head back in frustration.

“Not comforting,” he groaned. The rest of the trip down to the surface was quiet, Kix and I simply sitting and looking at the approaching planet. 

“So-” Kix started scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t really tell the boys much about what was going on between us-” he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

“Oh,” I asked, smiling slightly. “We don’t have to tell them anything that you’re not comfortable with.” Kix paused at this.

“I just wanted to see where we landed on all of this before I told them anything,” he shrugged. “THough I will say Fives has been torturing me about you the entire time.” I laughed at this.

“Let’s keep them guessing for a little while longer then,” I laughed. “I want to see how far we can push it before Fives breaks.”

“Maybe you have been spending too much time with Echo,” Kix smiled at me, his eyes shining slightly as we entered the atmosphere of the planet. The two of did not speak again until we had exited the shuttle.

Fives and Jesse were waiting on the platform for us. As we walked towards them, both men smiled widely at us,waving excitedly.

“Jesse met a girl,” Fives shouted at us as we walked towards the two clones. “He’s trying to get with the bartender from 79’s.”

“Why don’t you buy out a holoboard at the Reccos game tonight,” Jesse snapped. “I don’t think all of Coruscant heard you.”

“Good idea,” he smiled. “I’m sure Doc here could handle the actual signatures.” I tilted my head slightly at this, confused.

“We legally are not allowed to buy, rent, or sell any form of property,” Kix muttered to me.  
“There’s a lot to it, I’ll explain later.” I nodded once, turning to follow the men off of the platform. As we walked, two clones with silver accents on their armor came running at us, shouting.

“Wolfepack,” Jesse muttered. “Probably best to-”

“Fire, fire-” one shouted, racing past us. Behind them two clones in red came running, one shouting into a commlink on his arm.

“That looks like an issue,” Kix sighed. “Should we-”

“We’re on leave,” Fives laughed. “We’re not doing anything unless the Captain absolutely forces us to.”


End file.
